Today I'm Seventeen
by SkylarGreyBolio
Summary: Some days it's impossible to get out of bed, other days I get out of bed early enough to get out of the house before my father and sister wake up. I am not very fond of them…and they are definitely not fond of me. My mother ran away when I was eight. I am now seventeen. My father abused my mother for as long as I can remember. The night she left she set a note on my nightstand.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

**Some days it's impossible to get out of bed, other days I get out of bed early enough to get out of the house before my father and sister wake up. I am not very fond of them…and they are definitely not fond of me. My mother ran away when I was eight. I am now seventeen. My father abused my mother for as long as I can remember. The night she left she set a note on my nightstand.**

'_**You never know how much you really believe anything until it's truth or falsehood becomes a matter of life and death to you.'**_

**I don't know what that means, but I will figure it out sooner or later. Anyways, I get straight F's in school, I use to be on the basketball team before my grades faltered. I was the best on the team. I **_**had**_** two best friends, Jin and Jet. We were all so close. But after they saw my old scars (I use to cut), they stopped being friends with me. They didn't give me a real explanation, except that 'I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks self mutilation is cool.'**

**They didn't get what I was going through when I tried to explain it to them. They thought I was making up that my father and sister abuse me. Maybe because my sister is two years younger than me, but there is no explanation for my father. **

**I don't have any friends anymore, and I'm completely fine with that. My sisters friends sometimes talk to me, Mai and Ty Lee. Mai talks to me because she likes me, it's not hard to see. Ty Lee talks to me because she think's if she sell's me some Avon cream crap that my scar will go away.**

**Yes, I have a scar. More of a burn mark though. Five years after my mother left, my father got pissed at me. I don't remember what for, pretty sure it had something to do with punching my sister. Anyways, my father was 'cooking' dinner, but in reality he was heating up the stove to barbeque my face on. When I passed him to get some Gatorade from the refrigerator, he forced my face onto the stove. I tried to fight him off, but I was thirteen, he was stronger than me.**

**Once I finally got him off of me, I ran away. It took me an hour to run to my Uncle's. Uncle Iroh. He's been more of a father to me than my own father. I knocked on his door continuously until he opened it. He took me to the hospital straight away, but the doctor said there was nothing he could do but bandage it and hope that it goes away in time.**

**It didn't.**

**My Uncle wanted to press charges, but I couldn't do that. I don't know why I couldn't, but it didn't feel right.**

**Moving on…Today I turn seventeen. Nine years ago my mother left me. Nine years ago I turned to cutting. Nine years ago I became clinically depressed. Nine years ago I felt like no one in the world cared for me anymore. But today, I am seventeen…and that's it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chapter of Chaptering

**Chapter 2: The Chapter of Chaptering**

* * *

Clouds rolled by slowly as she looked out the window, knotting her eyebrows further with each progressive snore from her brother who was sitting in-between her father and herself. The whole plane ride from Alaska was dreadfully boring; She was forced to sit in her seat, dead iPod on her lap, and her idiot brother making the most annoying noises from the seat next to her.

Katara sighed, she desperately longed to hear some soothing Evanescence, but she forgot to charge her iPod before they left the apartment. But forgetting to charge your iPod before taking a three hour flight had some drawbacks.

Katara and her brother Sokka, along with their father Hakoda, were moving to San Francisco. Hakoda has been offered a high paying job at a Hospital to be the head Neurologist. Their father let them spend most of summer with their friends before the left 5 days before school starts.

It sucks ass.

Katara has living in Alaska her whole life, and now she's moving to a place with no snow, sunny as fuck, and teenagers that look like superstars.

This sucks ass.

The only thing that is good about this is that Cali is known for starting an acting career, which she was aiming for!

She felt a slight drop in gravity and heard the _ding _of the 'fasten seatbelt' sign, she felt like crying.

_Nothing good is going to come out of Cali._

* * *

Katara and her family got off the plane and walked to baggage claim. As they passed Katara stopped and saw a single boy that sat on a stool. He looked about seventeen, with a tall but muscular figure. He was strumming on a Yamaha acoustic guitar. He wore a black and red striped beanie, a gold sweater with blue jeans and black high top converse. He had his guitar case set out in front of him while he played the guitar, few people put some coins or bills in it.

Katara walked over to him and took out two dollars. She threw them in the case. The boy caught a look at her arm and looked up at her. When he looked up she noticed his scar. She looked down briefly before looking back up, "You play beautify."

The boy stopped playing and just stared at her, "Thank you."

"I'm Katara," She held out her hand.

The boy looked at it and shook it, "I'm Zuko."

She smiled, "Do you take requests?"

He nodded slowly, "Only if I know the song."

Katara giggled. He smiled. Katara liked his smile. He liked her laugh.

"Lithium, by Evanescence. Please." She smiled.

He nodded and started to play.


	3. Chapter 3: Smother Me Tenderly, Beast

**Chapter 3: Smother Me Tenderly, Beast**

* * *

Katara stared at the small ripped paper in front of her. The paper had seven digits on it, with his name under the digits. His name. The most sexiest name in the world, what the fuck is she saying? She barely knew the guy, she just had a brief conversation with him. But yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. She sighed, "Damn you, Zuko."

* * *

Zuko stared at the half sheet of ripped paper sitting on his lap. He was in the car with his Uncle, they were on their way to his Tea Shop. Zuko had a part time job there, so he could get enough money to afford his own car. Just another 1,000 and he can get the Mustang he has been drooling over for a year.

"Why don't you call her, Zuko? I am sure she will be happy to hear your voice," Iroh commented, smiling.

Zuko looked up at Iroh than back at the paper, "It's been two days…doesn't that seem desperate?"

Iroh smiled and held in his laugh, "Ah, Zuko, just call her. Don't listen to what those 'playa' boys do. You are much more mature and-"

"Alright, alright, Uncle. I'll call her on my break." Zuko laughed a little.

* * *

Zuko looked at his cell, that at the paper, than at the cell, than at the paper. He sighed and looked down. Business was slow today, so Uncle gave him a longer break. Zuko sat at a table and sighed. His uncle was busy making Tea behind the counter.

"Okay, you can do this, Zuko. It's just like talking to another girl. You can do this, you can do this…" Zuko started to dial the number and pressed the call button.

* * *

Katara was on her laptop, searching through jobs available in San Francisco. She came across a few good looking jobs, some at Wal-mart, Target, food stores, nothing that looked extremely interesting.

Katara sighed and looked at her phone than at the number sitting next to it. She picked up her phone and started to dial the number, right before she pressed the green call button Zuko's number popped up on her screen.

Katara smiled and answered the call, "Ollo."

"Ollo?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, it's how I say hello." Katara smiled and sat up in her bed and set her laptop next to her.

"It's cute," Zuko laughed. Katara blushed and bit on her nail.

"So, what's up?" Zuko asked.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Zuko asked, scratching the side of his forehead.

"Hmm…nothing, just looking for job openings. You don't happen to know any good places to get a job, do you?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked at his Uncle, "I think I know the perfect place."

* * *

Katara parked her fathers car in front of The Jasmine Dragon. She is only using her fathers for today, he bought Sokka a new car, and Katara dropped him off to buy her a new car also. She got out of the car and locked it. She looked down at the paper with the address on it that Zuko told her about. Katara pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked in. No one was in the front so she walked to the counter and pushed the bell.

"Hello? Is an," Katara looked down at the paper, "Iroh Yami here?"

A few seconds later, the old man came out and smiled at her, "Yes? May I help you?"

Katara smiled and pushed some hair out of her face before extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Katara."

"Ah! Ms. Katara," Iroh shook her hand and smiled, "My nephew didn't tell me how beautiful you are."

Katara giggled, "Is he here by any chance?"

"He is out at the moment, he will be back by time the interview is over though," says Iroh. Katara smiled and nodded.

"So, let's go to my office and have a nice chat," Iroh smiled.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he parked his Uncles car in front of the Tea Shop. He jumped out of the car and locked the door. He walked into the Tea shop and stared at who was behind the counter.

"Here is your apron and welcome to the Jasmine Dragon family." Iroh said to Katara.

Katara smiled and took the apron, "Thank you, Mr. Yami."

"Please, Katara, just call me Iroh." He smiled at her. She smiled back, putting the apron on and tying it in the back.

* * *

Zuko and Katara sat down at a table, 2 boxes of Pocky in hand. It was the end of the day and they only had about 10 costumers. Iroh walked to the door and turned the "opened" sign to "closed."

"Good job today, Katara. You were made for making tea." Iroh laughed.

Katara smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Zuko looked at Katara, "So which school are you enrolled in?"

"James Lucifer High." Katara said, taking a Pocky stick out of the box.

"Same school as me." Zuko smiled.

"Awesome! Hopefully we will have the same classes! What grade are you in?" says Katara, smiling.

"Twelfth." Zuko took a piece of Pocky and took a bite of it.

"Epic," Katara smiled, "So am I."

Zuko smiled and poked her cheek, "You use the work 'epic'?"

"Why not? It's epically awesome!" Katara laughed and poked Zuko back. Zuko smiled and laughed.

Iroh looked at the two behind the counter and smiled, _Be happy Zuko, you deserve it._

* * *

**BTW, to the reviewer that commented Azula is older than Zuko, you are wrong. Azula is 2 years younger than Zuko in the A:TLA series. Yes, she is a sexy 14 year old, but none the less, she is 14...not 18. Thank you for your time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Strong

**Chapter 4: The Strong, the Pronged, and the Wrong**

"Zuko," Ozai said, sitting down at the dinner table, "Why are you late for dinner?"

Zuko stood in the door frame of the kitchen, looking down, "I lost track of time at the tea shop. I am sorry, father."

Azula said something under her breath before giggling.

"Shut up, Azula!" Zuko growled.

"Zuko, is that anyways to talk to your sister?" Ozai reprimanded him.

Zuko looked down, "No, sir."

"Stay in your room for the rest of the night, Zuko. No dinner for you." Ozai smirked.

Zuko walked to his room and set his backpack on his bed. He looked down at his phone and wondered how Katara was doing.

* * *

Katara and Sokka ordered pizza that night. Their father was busy in surgery for the night.

"I bet I can stuff this whole pizza in my mouth," Sokka said.

"I don't even want to see you try, Sokka." says Katara, rolling her eyes. She took another bite of her pizza and looked down at her phone.

Sokka noticed this and smirked, "You miss him already?"

"What? N-No. I…I don't know what you're talking about, Sokka." Katara took another bite and hid her blush.

"Awwww, Katara's in love." Sokka laughed, stuffing the rest of the pizza in his mouth.

"I DID IT!" You could hear him say, muffled.

Katara laughed and finished her pizza, "What movie's are on tonight?"

Sokka shrugged, "We still don't have the cable hooked up yet, but we can go to Blockbuster and get a few movies."

"Awesome," Katara got up and put the rest of the pizza back in the box and into the refrigerator. Sokka got up and put the paper plates in the trash and got his car keys, "Let's go."

* * *

Sokka and Katara went all around the town before finally finding a Blockbuster.

"I can't believe this is the only one in town," Sokka said as he got out of the car.

"I can, Blockbuster isn't that important anymore," Katara commented, getting out of the car.

In the end, Sokka picked out 'The Human Centipede' 1 and 2, and Katara picked out 'The Avengers' and 'Thor'.

Katara took out her phone and dialed Zuko's number, "Wait Sokka, I think Zuko lives near here."

"So?" Sokka said, leaning on his car.

"I wanna see if he can hang out, dunder head." Katara pressed the call button and waited for Zuko to pick up.

"Hey, Katara. Uhh, could you-"

"Hey Zuko, look, me and Sokka just picked up some movies from Blockbuster and were wondering if you would like to watch the movies with us?" Katara smiled.

Katara heard some yelling in the background, "I don't think now is a good time, Katara."

"Is every-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Zuko said.

Katara heard a scream before the line went dead. Katara looked down at her phone and frowned, she didn't know what to think of that call.

"Is everything okay?" Sokka asked, walking over to Katara.

Katara looked at him and slowly nodded, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

While they watched the movie's Sokka picked out, Katara couldn't help but worry about Zuko.

_Why was he acting to strange?_

_Who was yelling?_

_What was that scream?_

She had a feeling Iroh might know. When she goes to her job tomorrow she'll ask him.

* * *

Katara left early that morning, hoping that Iroh would be there without Zuko. Every light she got to turned red and ever asshole that was in San Francisco that morning was on the road. Katara put in a _Jimmy Eat World _CD to calm her down, which it didn't; But it muffled her screams.

Katara got to the Jasmine Dragon 30 minutes later, Iroh was walking out of the shop.

"Iroh!" Katara jumped out of her car and walked over to him.'

"Katara? What are you doing here so early? Your shift doesn't start until two more hours," Iroh said, looking down at his watch.

"I know, but I have some question," Katara said.

"About what?" Iroh asked.

"About Zuko," Katara said in almost a whisper. Iroh nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I called him last night…and I heard a lot of yelling in the background and I heard a scream before the line went dead." Katara said.

Iroh looked down, anger and frustration in his eyes, "I think this is something you must ask Zuko, Katara."

"I'm scared to…" Katara pulling some hair out of her face and looked at him, "I'm scared to know if it was Zuko that was the one that screamed."

"Zuko is a very complicated child…You must really ask him to explain all this to you, I do not want to be the bearer of bad news." Iroh smiled sadly. Katara nodded and looked down.

"I am going to pick him up now. Would you like to come with me?" Iroh asked.

Katara bit her lip, "Actually, I have to be somewhere right now. But I'll be here for my shift."

Katara got back into her car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5: Which Way Do We Go?

**Chapter 5: Which Way Do We Go?**

* * *

Katara showed up for her shift that day, but Zuko didn't show. Iroh said Zuko caught a cold and he would be back in a few days. Katara knew that that wasn't what really was going on, but nodded her head and told Iroh to tell Zuko to feel better.

Katara went home that night and researched Zuko's family on her laptop. She started with Iroh and his Biography about how he worked hard to get his Tea shop. It showed a picture of a young Zuko next to Iroh, who still looked the same way he does now. It talked about how Iroh's brother, Ozai, told Iroh 'A tea shop in San Francisco is nothing more than a speck of sand on a large beach.' Iroh soon proved Ozai wrong and became the best tea shop in Cali.

Katara smiled at that, from how many costumers they got today, she could totally believe that.

Katara went on to read that a few years after their tea shop started, a Gang ransacked the place and stole all the money they had saved up to relocate to a bigger place. The gang was later caught but all the money they had saved was gone. The next few paragraphs are talking about Ozai and Iroh's battles between the tea shop. But than it says, "The Jasmine Dragon will be at large when Zuko, Iroh's nephew, will take over the shop and make it world known."

Katara smiled, know that she knows Zuko's fathers name now, she looked him up.

**Ozai Yami, world known businessman.**

Katara raised an eyebrow, _businessman in what?_

Katara clicked a link and it showed that he buys stocks from all sorts of people and companies. Katara went back to the main search engine and searched for his family. Once she found a page of his family, she clicked it.

_Ozai Yami, world known businessman, has a loving family. A generous wife, Ursa Yami, and two loving kids, Azula and Zuko Yami. Ozai was traveling a lot in the beginning of his children's life, but he finally settled down in San Francisco, California, Ursa was reported to have been murdered. Ozai has taken over the role of both mother and father for the children. _

Katara's mouth was left open that the last few sentences. She tried to find more about his family, but that was all he could find. Katara sighed and leaned back on the chair.

"There has to be more," Katara said softly. She looked down and sighed.

Katara sat next to her phone all night. Zuko never returned her calls, or text her back. Which made her worry even more.

_Maybe he's asleep. Yeah, that has to be it._

* * *

Zuko laid in his bed as his phone started to ring. He groaned as he moved his arm and picked up his phone. It was Katara again. He looked at his door than back at the phone. His father and sister should be asleep by now. He sighed, he wanted to accept the call, he wanted to hear her voice and tell her everything that has happened…but she will probably run away like everyone else. He rejected the call.

He got up and stuffed a few things in his backpack. He walked over to his window and opened it. He threw his things down on the roof below the window than jumped down on it. He picked up his things and jumped off the lower roof and started to run to his uncles.

Iroh woke up to banging on his door. Iroh had an idea of who it would be.

Iroh opened his door and frowned, "He did it again?"

"No, I'm just still in pain from last night…" Zuko whispered, looking behind him.

Iroh heard Zuko's phone go off and frowned, "She's really worried about you, Zuko. You should at least tell her you're okay."

"But I'm not!" Zuko said loudly, pushing past Iroh and walking into his house.

"Zuko, making her worry is worse than leaving her in the dark," Iroh closed the door and turned to him.

Zuko took out his phone as a 'bing' went off for a voicemail.

"Was it her?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah," Zuko frowned, "Should I listen to the voicemail?"

"Yes, you should." Iroh commented, walking to the kitchen and taking some already made Jasmine Tea out of the fridge.

Zuko listened to the voicemail.

_Zuko…My mother died when I was five, my father is barely home, and I have to take care of my brother…I know it's different than what you're going through…you're going through abuse, pain, and hatefulness of your father…and maybe even your sister. But please Zuko, I'm not going to run away from you, let me help you with this! I always stick by my friends no matter what…especially you, Zuko. You are my best friend now, and it's killing me that you won't answer my calls or text me back. If you don't call me back by tomorrow, or come to the Tea Shop tomorrow, I will find your house and kill your father if he doesn't let me see you. I swear on that._

…_please call me back. Bye Zuko._

Zuko looked at his phone.

_Press five to save this message._

_Press seven to delete this message._

Zuko pressed '5'.

_Message saved for __**5**__ days._


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Let The Dead Bite

**Chapter 6: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Dead Bite**

* * *

_Meet me at the Starbucks on 5__th__ street at 10. Please be there._

_- Zuko_

Zuko walked to a Starbucks near his Uncle's house. He was determined to talk to Katara today. She said she wouldn't run away, but could he really trust her?

Zuko sighed and turned a corner. He looked up at the street sign and rubbed the back of his head. He hated these fucking street signs. He took out his phone and looked at what time it was.

_10:05_

"Fuck all kinds of duck," He mumbled as he put his phone away and started to run down the street.

* * *

He finally got to Starbucks at 10:23. Katara was walking out to her car when he got there.

"Ka-Katara!" Zuko panted, running over to her.

Katara turned her head right as Zuko ran into her. Zuko fell on top of Katara, her hot chocolate spilling on both their faces.

Katara blinked a few times before blushing and laughing, "Zuko!"

Zuko licked the chocolate off his lips and smiled at her, "Hey." Zuko got off of her and helped her up.

"I'm all sticky!" Katara laughed, shaking her head to get the wetness of the chocolate off.

"It didn't burn you did it?" Zuko said, looking her over.

Katara laughed, "No. Did it burn you?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Good. Look, my brother called and said that he couldn't get the microwave to work. Would you mind coming home with me? I need to get cleaned up anyways." Katara wiped the hot chocolate off her arms.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't mind."

Katara smiled and walked to her car, Zuko following behind her, "Get in."

* * *

The ride was filled with horrible singing and outrageous laughing. The ride was about 30 minutes, and once home, Katara slammed the door open and started to yell at Sokka about 'reading the fucking manual.'

"I tried! All it says is press the _start _button after typing what time you choose." Sokka defended himself as he glared at the microwave.

Katara walked to the microwave as Zuko closed the door. He looked around at the big mansion, his mouth opened a little.

"What time do you need?" Katara said, leaning on the counter and pressing a button to turn the microwave on.

"Two minutes, fifteen seconds." Sokka said, watching what she does.

Katara pressed a few buttons than pressed start, while explaining it to Sokka.

"I still don't understand this thing." Sokka said.

Katara sighed as Zuko walked into the kitchen.

Sokka looked at him than pointed at him, "Who's this?"

Katara smiled, "Sokka, this is Zuko." Katara walked to Zuko and held his hand.

Sokka smirked and put a hand under his chin, "This is the boy you've been crushing on?"

"Sokka!" Katara blushed brightly. Zuko looked at her, smirking.

Katara sighed, "I'm going to take a shower. Sokka, let Zuko take a shower in your bathroom and give him one of your shirts."

"Alright. Go prissy yourself up for your boyfriend." Sokka said as Katara ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

Katara picked out a Aiden band-t shirt and jeans with black and white panties and bra. She turned the shower on and waited till the water was warm before undressing and hopped in. Katara quickly took a shower and washed her hair. She got out, dried herself off, changed, brushed her hair (she was going to let it air dry), and ran downstairs.

Zuko and Sokka were playing Assassin's Creed III on their Xbox 360.

The house phone went off and Katara walked to the phone. She looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"Hello?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER **


	7. Chapter 7: We Are Made From Broken Parts

**Chapter 7: We Are Made From Broken Parts**

* * *

Katara stared at the wall as her grandfather proceeded to tell her about her Grandmothers passing.

"I…I can't believe it," the phone slipped out of Katara's hand as she made a choking sob.

Sokka paused the game and turned to her when he heard the phone drop and break, "Katara?"

Zuko looked over at her and frowned, "Katara?" Katara was shaking and silently crying. Sokka and Zuko got up and walked over to her.

"Hey," Sokka put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay, sis?"

Katara slammed into Sokka's chest in a hug, sobbing on his shoulder.

Sokka held her and tried to make her look at him, "What happened? What's wrong Katara?"

"Gran…Gran is…dead!" She choked on the last word, crying harder. Sokka stared at the floor, that at the top of Katara's head. He felt like crying too, but he has to take care of Katara this time, she took care of him when mom died, it's time he took care of her.

"Katara," Sokka pulled Katara away from him a little and looked at her, "Katara, it's going to be okay. Tell me what Pakku said."

"Pakku said he's going to bring GranGran here to be buried." Katara wiped her eyes, her wet hair sticking to the side of her face, annoying her. Zuko put a hand on Katara's shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled sadly. He really wanted to comfort her, but he didn't really know how. He wasn't familiar with girls and how to make them feel better.

Sokka's cell phone started to ring. Sokka took the phone out of his pocket and sighed, "It's Pakku. Look, I'm going to go talk to him, stay here with Zuko."

Katara nodded, letting Sokka go. Sokka turned to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder, "Watch out for my sister, Zuko…please."

Zuko nodded and looked at Katara as Sokka went up to his room to talk to Pakku.

Katara wiped her eyes and looked at Zuko, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this…" She trailed off.

"It's okay, Katara. Everyone cries. Hell, I cry a lot!" Zuko laughed nervously, trying to make her feel better.

Katara smiled a little and giggled, "I like it when you make me laugh." Katara took his hand and guided him to the couch in the family room. Zuko sat down on the couch and Katara laid down on the couch, her head on his lap. Zuko looked down at her and smiled a little before starting to play with her hair.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Katara wiped her eyes. Zuko started to braid Katara's hair. He remembered when he was little his mother would braid his long hair sometimes, just for fun. Now he was doing it just for fun.

"I remember when my mother left, I felt devastated. I couldn't understand why she left, but I knew she was in a better place than at home with my abusive father. I was actually kind of happy she got out. I only wish she took me with her."

Katara didn't know why to say. _On the internet it said that Zuko's mother was murdered…did she leave and Ozai said she was murdered to cover up the abuse?_

Katara turned her body to look up at him, "If you left with her we never would of met…"

Zuko stared at her as he finished the braid, "Everything happens for a reason…right?"

Katara smiled a little, "I would of loved to meet her."

"I would of loved to meet your mom, too." Zuko kissed her forehead.

* * *

Sokka was still on the phone with Pakku an hour later. Katara and Zuko were heating up some Ramen for them to eat. They sat at the kitchen table as they waited for the Ramen to heat up.

Katara leaned back on the chair, "Okay, who goes first?"

Zuko took a coin out, "Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

Zuko flipped the coin and it landed on the table. The coin landed on heads.

"You go first." Zuko smiled, putting the coin back in his pocket.

"Alright, well...where do you want me to start?" Katara played with her thumbs.

"Birth."

"Alright," Katara took a deep breath, "I was born in Kupreanof, Alaska. Population, thirty-three. My mother worked as a nurse in a hospital a few towns over. My father worked in the same hospital as a Neurologist. When I was born, my mother quit her job to take care of me and Sokka. My GranGran helped her on the days she was sick, my mother had chronic leukemia. She got worse each day. But when I turned three, the leukemia vanished. My family was so happy."

Katara took another deep breath, "The next few years went by fast and with no problems. My mother went back to work when I started pre-K. She would get to leave early and pick me and my brother up. He was in first grade already. More years passed by. School plays, soccer games, ballet recitals, first lost tooth, first broken bone, the list goes on…than the cancer came back, it only took four days to claim her life. After the funeral, my GranGran took care of us, since my dad was always at the hospital.

"Years went by, I took the role of my mother since GranGran got married to Pakku. I took care of my brother and father. I made Sokka's lunch for school, always forgetting my own. I went to all Sokka's soccer games, his art shows, I helped him get dressed for his first date," Katara looked down, "I was too busy helping with Sokka I never took care of my social life, except a few friends here and there. They would get mad at me if I didn't show up to a sleep over or party."

Katara laughed a little, "Guy's would ask me out, I would decline. Hell…I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

Zuko looked at her, sadness written on his face. Katara wiped her eyes and looked down, "Your turn."

The microwave went off and Katara got up and took out the ramen with a towel. It was a big bowl, they agreed to share. Katara got out 2 pairs of chopsticks and 2 spoons.

She gave Zuko a spoon and chopsticks. Katara spun her chopsticks in the bowl, letting the Ramen get on the sticks before taking it out and slurping it up like spaghetti.

Zuko smiled a little and got some Ramen out of the bowl, "I'll start from birth too."

Katara nodded and slurped up more noodles.

"I was the first born, than my sister two years later." Zuko ate more noodles.

"And your sisters name is..?" Katara licked her lips.

"Azula." He sighed. Katara nodded.

"Anyways, from a young age I was disdained by my father. I was manipulated, ridiculed, and deceived by my sister many times. My father favored my sister, my mother favored me. My life went on. Spending days with my mother, hearing her screams at night and not knowing what was going on while Azula laughed at my mothers pain. My mother got tired of it one day and left a letter on my nightstand before she left.

"It said, _Everything that I have done, I've done for you. Don't ever forget who you are, Zuko, no matter how much things change. _And she left a quote, _You_ _never know how much you really believe anything until it's truth or falsehood becomes a matter of life and death to you._

"Three years went by, filled with abuse and pain, but when I turned eleven, my cousin, Lu Ten, died in war. My Uncle was devastated. He didn't come out of his room for weeks. My father wouldn't let me visit him, so I ran away one day and found my Uncle about to hang himself. I stopped him, and I called the police. But when they got there, they came for both me and my Uncle. My father pressed my Uncle with kidnapping charges.

"The charges were dropped once my father beat me to near death, than my Uncle wanted to press charges of abuse on my father…but for some reason I couldn't allow him to do that…it just felt…wrong," Zuko shrugged and took some more Ramen, even though Katara pretty much ate it all.

Katara smiled apologetically about eating the ramen.

"It's okay, anyways, I started cutting when my cousin died. I just felt like everything was going into ruins. When I turned thirteen, my father got pissed at me. I think I punched my sister or something, I really don't remember, my father was _cooking_ dinner, but really he was just heating up the stove to barbeque my face on. I passed by him to get something from the refrigerator, he forced my face onto the stove."

Zuko pointed at the scar around his left eye, "I tried to fight him off, but I was a scrawny thirteen year old, he was stronger than me. I ran away again after that. I got to my Uncles an hour after he burnt me. He took me to the hospital right away, but the doc said that there was nothing he could do. So he just bandaged me up and said 'the only thing we can hope is that in time the scar will go away.' You see how good that went.

"My Uncle wanted to press charges, but I couldn't, again. It still didn't feel right. The next four years went on with more abuse, but no cutting, I'm over that. Now, I just go to my Uncles for a few days when I can't handle the pressure of acting the way my father wants me to."

Katara had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe Zuko went through all this. Hell, she couldn't believe there were people like that out there. Katara sighed and put a hand on Zuko's.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that, Zuko." Katara said.

Zuko shrugged, "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

* * *

Katara let Zuko have the rest of the Ramen and before they knew it, it was 2 and they had to go to work. Sokka came down at 1 and told them he was going to go to the hospital and tell their father the bad news.

Katara drove Zuko and herself to the Jasmine Dragon and had a long day at work. Their were over 100 people that came to the Tea Shop today. Their day ended at 12 am.

Zuko and Katara sat at a table, eating Pocky, as Iroh swept the shop. That was his favorite thing to do at the end of the day, so Katara and Zuko left him to do that.

Zuko laughed as Katara stuck two Pocky stick inside each side of her mouth and made weird walrus noises. Katara ate the Pocky and laughed.

"You have no idea how epically awesome you are, Zuko." Katara smiled.

Zuko flushed a little, "Ditto."

Katara giggled and twirled her hair on her finger.

Zuko cleared his throat, "So, school started after tomorrow."

Katara frowned, "Oh yeah. That's gonna suck ass."

Zuko laughed, "It won't suck ass if we have all the same classes."

Katara smiled, "Definitely not!"

Iroh walked over to them, "Well, I'm done cleaning the shop. You can go home now, Ms. Katara."

Katara looked up at him, "Are you sure? You don't need anything else done?"

Iroh smiled, "I've done all there is to do. But, I do need you earlier tomorrow though, could you come at twelve instead of two?"

Katara smiled, "I would be glad to, Iroh!"

"Great!" Iroh nodded and patted his stomach, "Boy, I'm hungry."

Katara offered him some Pocky and he laughed, "I do not like chocolate as much as it looks like, but thank you anyways Ms. Katara."

Katara nodded and got up. She pulled her apron off and set it on the table, "I'll see you tomorrow, Zuko."

Katara picked up her Pocky and kissed Zuko on the cheek, "You are an amazing guy Zuko, you don't deserve what you're getting."

Zuko blushed and put a hand on his cheek. Katara smiled and waved by to them as she walked out.

"She's amazing, Uncle." Zuko stared after her.

"Yes, she is," Iroh smiled as he took off his apron, "Now, come on, you can sleep at my house tonight so you don't wake your father and sister."


	8. Chapter 8: I Won't Breathe

**Chapter 8: I Won't Breathe Unless You Breathe**

* * *

"Katara! Can you get more tea bags from the back?" Iroh called to Katara from the counter.

"Yeah! Just let me get table ones order first!" Katara called back. She took out her pad and walked to a table with two people. The girl had long dark brown hair, put in two braids, she had pale skin. The boy had arched eyebrows, spiky brown hair, tan skin, and a weird assortment of clothes.

"Hello, welcome to The Jasmine Dragon. May I please take your order?" Katara smiled and took her pen out.

"You can take my order anytime, babe." The boy smirked at her.

The girl hit him in the back of the head, "Don't be a pervert, Jet!"

Katara cleared her throat, "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, actually, I'll have a diet coke." The girl smiled.

Katara looked around, "Um…this is a tea shop. We don't serve soda."

"Jet? Jin?" Zuko came walking up behind her.

"Zuko! My main man!" Jet got up and slapped Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko cleared his throat.

"Hey Zuko." Jin said in a flirty voice. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, can you handle this? I have to get some things for Iroh." Katara asked.

Zuko nodded.

"Thanks," Katara kissed his cheek and walked to the back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zuko asked as he wrote down what they wanted, Donuts and Oolong tea.

"Just checking up on you." Jin smiled.

"And I heard that there was a new girl in town. I wanted to check her out." Jet said as he watched Katara walk back out with a few small boxes in her hands.

Zuko glared at him, "Stop it. She isn't a piece of meat, Jet."

"Technically, she is. We are all 'pieces of meat'." Jet smirked.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? You made it perfectly clear you didn't like me anymore." Zuko crossed his arms.

"I can come here if I want to, Zuko." Jet said, crossing his arms.

Jin smiled at Zuko, "We are just here for a cup of tea, Zuko. We aren't here to cause trouble."

Jet laughed, "Like shit we are!"

Zuko walked away after that.

"What was that about?" Katara asked once Zuko was behind the counter.

"Just annoying fucktards here to fuck shit up," Zuko laughed a little and kissed Katara on the cheek, "Save me next time please."

Katara blushed and put some cups of tea on a tray, "Will do, Zuko."

Katara carried her tray to table 5 and handed the couple their drinks and dumplings. Katara felt eyes on her as she walked back to the counter. She had a feeling who it was, but decided to not deal with it.

Zuko got Jin and Jet's donuts and tea ready and quickly served it to them.

"Hey, Zuko, what's the new girls name?" Jet asked, smirking while he drank some of his tea.

"Why don't you ask her?" Zuko said, crossing his arms.

Katara saw Jin looking at Zuko flirtatiously, and decided to intervene.

"Baby, could you get table nine," Katara said, running over to them, "I'll handle this table."

Zuko looked at her and smiled, "Sure thing, babe."

Katara kissed Zuko's cheek, "Thanks' Mr. Grumpy."

He kissed her cheek before walking away.

Katara pulled the tray up to her chest, a big smile plastered on her face.

Jin leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Slut."

Katara was actually to happy to hear her. She walked away and went to go serve another table.

* * *

The day ended soon after, Iroh decided to close earlier than expected. Iroh treated them to dinner at Subway. While they were waiting in line to order their sandwiches, Iroh got a call.

"I must take this. I will be back," Iroh said, handing Zuko the money, "You already know what I like Zuko."

Iroh walked out of the store. Katara and Zuko got an Italian BMT, while Zuko got a Spicy Italian for his Uncle.

Katara and Zuko sat at a booth, both sitting on the same side.

Katara opened her sandwich and dug in, "God, I've been so hungry all day, I skipped breakfast because I woke up late."

Zuko looked at her, "You should of asked for some food. I had a bagel in my bag. I would of given it to you."

Katara smiled at him, a few crumbs around her mouth. Zuko laughed and smiled back.

* * *

Iroh's call turned out to be very important. It was a real estate agent that was looking for a bigger place for him to move his Tea Shop to. She found the perfect place and she's going to show it to Iroh tomorrow while they are at school.

Iroh drove them back to the Tea shop and was going to let Zuko go home with Katara to hang out. Zuko's Uncle's house was closer to Katara's than they thought.

Zuko sat in Katara's car, playing with the radio, "Their isn't anything good on today."

Katara laughed and stopped at a light, "Yeah. Just listen to my Hollywood Undead CD."

"Which one is it?" Zuko asked, looking through her CD's in the glove compartment.

"Swan Songs." Katara said, starting to drive again.

Zuko found the CD and put it in immediately. His favorite song from H.U. was _Sell Your Soul_, which was number 2 on this CD. The first song was _Undead_. While the song played, Zuko snuck looks at Katara as she hummed to the song.

"I never thought you would be one to like Hollywood Undead," Zuko commented, putting his hands behind his head.

Katara shrugged, "One of my old friends got me into it. I also like Eminem, well, some of his songs."

Zuko chuckled, "I'm guessing your favorite band is Evanescence."

Katara laughed, "All because I asked you to play an Evanescence song at the airport doesn't mean they are my favorite band."

"Well, are they?" Zuko asked.

"…Yes."

They both laughed.

"That reminds me…I haven't heard you play the guitar since then." Katara said.

Zuko put his hands down and looked at them, "What would you want me to play?"

"I would want you to play a made up song, from the top of your head, about me." Katara smiled, turning into her housing complex.

Zuko smiled, "I can do that."

"Awesome. Bring you guitar tomorrow to school, I'll pick you up, and we'll skip first period so I can listen to this awesome song!" Katara smiled.

"Will do, Katara." Zuko said.

Katara parked the car in front of her house and turned the engine off.

"Hey," Katara looked at Zuko, "Can I ask you something?"

Zuko nodded.

"Well, actually, it's two questions." Katara bit her finger.

"Alright."

"Did you go out with that Jin girl?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed, "Nope. I wanted to, but she thought I was to…emotional to handle a relationship. That's one of the reason's she stopped being friend with me."

"And what's with Jet?" Katara asked.

"He was my best friend in middle school. He's always been a complete pervert, I think he's gotten worse though. We were on the basketball team together. He taught my how to play guitar. He stopped being my friend because he found my cutting in the school bathroom one day." Zuko said.

Katara nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah," Zuko scratched the back of his head, "Not a good memory."

"I'm sorry for asking," Katara said, opening her car door.

* * *

The rest of the day Katara and Zuko played Black Ops 2 with Sokka. Zuko played _Guitar Hero: World Tour _against Katara, Katara lost. At the end of the day, Katara's father brought home some pizza.

"You must be Zuko," Hakoda said, putting the pizza down on the kitchen counter, "I'm Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father."

Zuko walked up to him and shook his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

Hakoda smiled and nodded, "Come get your pizza guys. I'm only back for another hour before I have another surgery."

Katara got the plates out and set them next to the pizza. Everyone grabbed a plate and got 2 slices.

Zuko and Katara ate their slowly, they were busy talking to each other about what classes they might take at the start of the year. Sokka and Hakoda ate fast, watching the football game on TV.

"So, Zuko, you work at your Uncle's Tea Shop?" Hakoda asked after he was done with his pizza.

Zuko swallowed the piece that was in his mouth and nodded, "Yes, sir. The Jasmine Dragon."

Hakoda nodded, "I heard a few nurses talk about how it's the greatest Tea shop in this area."

Zuko nodded, "Yes, I will be taking over the business once I'm done with college."

"Will you be studying Business, Management, and Administration?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes, sir. That's what I plan on unless something gets in the way." Zuko said, taking another bite.

Hakoda nodded, "It's time I left. You kids be good while I'm gone. I'll be back once the surgery is finished." Hakoda got up and threw his paper plate away and grabbed his car keys.

"Bye, Dad." Katara said as he walked out.

* * *

The rest of the night the three watched _The Exorcist_. Katara hid in Zuko's shirt, Zuko blushed the entire time, and Sokka was laughing at the expression on Zuko's face.

"I should probably get going," Zuko said once the movie was over. Katara was still holding onto Zuko when he said this.

"Want me to drive you home?" Sokka asked.

"Or I could drive you!" Katara said, perking up.

Zuko laughed, "Sorry, Sokka. But the lady seems more enthusiastic about driving me home."

Katara hopped into her car, Zuko followed on the other side. Katara backed the car out and started to drive to Iroh's house.

"How'd you like the movie?" Katara asked.

Zuko didn't know what to say. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie as much as he was paying attention to the way she clung to him.

"Uhh, it was…scary." Zuko said, scratching the side of his forehead.

Katara nodded, "I completely agree."

"Ye-yeah…" Zuko smiled a little.

"Hey, Katara?" Zuko said.

"Yeah, Zuko?" Katara stopped at a stop sign before driving again.

"…What do you think about what happened at the Tea shop?" Zuko asked.

"With Jet and Jin?" Katara said.

"Yeah," Zuko looked at her.

"Which part are we talking about?" Katara said, turning on her turning signal.

"Where we kept kissing each other cheeks," Zuko sighed and looked down at his hands, "Did it mean something?"

Katara blushed, "…To me it did. You probably don't feel the same though."

"Why would you say that?" Zuko asked.

"Because guy's don't really like me," Katara sighed.

"Why don't they? You're epically awesome!" Zuko smiled.

Katara laughed, "You're the first person to ever say that, Zuko…thank you for that."

Katara parked in front of Iroh's house. Zuko looked at the house than at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled at him, "Of course, Zuko."

Zuko leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "See you tomorrow, Katara."


	9. Chapter 9: You Are More Special

**Chapter 9: You Are More Special Than You Think**

* * *

Azula stood in front of her Uncle's home with her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. She waited, annoyed but patiently, for Zuko to come out. Her limo driver honked the horn twice already. She guessed he was still asleep and didn't hear it.

"What's taking him so long?" Ty Lee asked, looking at her nails.

"I don't know," says Azula, turning to the house and walking up to the door. She knocked on it twice and Iroh opened the door soon after.

"Azula! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Iroh snickered.

"Cut the crap, Uncle. Where's Zuko?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"He is already at school, I dropped him off." Iroh said, putting a hand on his belly.

Azula's eye twitched, "Thank you, Uncle."

Azula turned away and walked back to her friends as Iroh closed the door.

"Zuzu seems to already be at school," Azula walked to her limo and got in the back with her friends following behind her.

* * *

Zuko sat in Katara's passenger seat, listening to the radio.

"What time are we going to work today?" Katara asked, playing with the radio.

"My Uncle said to come right after school. He said he has a surprise for us or something." Zuko said. He crossed his arms and reclined his chair back a little.

"Hmm…I wonder what his surprise is." Katara said, turning into the school. Katara parked her car in the back of the parking lot of the school. She got out of the car and popped open the trunk so Zuko could get out his guitar. Zuko took it out and closed the trunk.

"Where is a good place to ditch class?" Katara asked, locking her car. She turned and started walking with Zuko towards the school. Zuko thought for a moment.

"Probably either behind the bleachers, behind the cafeteria, or in your car," Zuko commented, "Security usually looks behind the bleachers because that's where most of the kids usually go to smoke. Not much know about the Cafeteria."

Katara nodded and smiled, "We'll do the cafeteria. Let's go get our schedules." Zuko nodded and they both walked into the school. They walked to the office together and waited patiently as other students got their schedules before them. Once their turn, they gave the secretary their names. The secretary hummed their names as she searched through papers looking for their schedules.

"Katara Jun." The secretary handed Katara her schedule.

"And Zuko Yami." She handed Zuko his schedule and waved them off. Once they got out of the office, they compared their schedules.

"We have six classes together." Zuko said, looking at her.

"Lunch too?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded, "We have first period, which is Drama. Second, which is Music Instrumental. Third, U.S. Government. Fourth, Economics. Fifth, Art. And last, sixth, which is English 4. Lunch is during fifth, but for seventh you have a free period. I, on the other hand, have Chemistry."

"What's a free period?" Katara asked, looking over Zuko's shoulder at her schedule.

"It's where you don't have a class. You could study in the library, or you could go home if you wanted," Zuko frowned, "You can do whatever."

"So I can leave after sixth hour?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded.

"Hmm…I'll pick us up some subs before I come back and pick you up." Katara smiled at him.

"You don't have to come back if you don't want to. I could always ride with my sister." Zuko said, handing her her schedule.

"I don't want you riding with you sister," Katara hugged him, "I don't trust her."

"We haven't even met and you don't trust me?"

Katara pulled away from Zuko and turned to look at Azula.

"Well, that's fine. I don't trust you either." Azula laughed. Mai and Ty Lee were standing behind her. Mai was playing with a Kunai and Ty Lee was playing with her nails.

Zuko turned to Azula, "Katara, this is my sister…Azula."

Katara stared at Azula and Azula glared at her, "Nice to meet you…Katara."

Azula extended her hand. Katara looked down at it than shook it, "Ditto."

Azula turned to Zuko, "Come on Zuko, we need you to carry our books to class."

Zuko sighed, "Azula-"

Katara walked up to Azula, "Oh, how about I help instead?" Katara took Azula's books from her hands and dropped them on Azula's feet. Azula stepped back before the books landed on her feet and snorted at Katara.

"Pick them up," Azula told Katara.

"No." Katara crossed her arms. Zuko looked in between the two and bit his lip.

"I said, pick. Them. Up." Azula formed her hands into fists.

"And, I said, no." Katara said.

Azula swung a punch at Katara. She bent backwards and dodged it.

"You stupid girl!" Azula said.

Katara got into a fighting stance, "Bring it on, Bitch!"

They both glared at each other. Katara's eye's focusing on Azula's weak spots in her stance. Azula stepped back and put her hands up. Mai and Ty Lee go behind Katara and get into a fighting stance as well. Kids started to crowd around and chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Zuko was shoved to the back of all the kids.

"Well, you play fair." Katara said, looking back at Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee was first to move. She lunged at Katara, Katara swiftly twirled around her and pushed Ty Lee further back. Mai was next to move. She threw her Kunai at Katara's shoulder - Katara kicked it away and took Ty Lee's arm as she threw a punch at Katara and threw Ty Lee on Mai. They both got thrown back into the lockers.

Katara turned to Azula who quickly started to throw punch after punch at Katara. Katara blocked and dodged each one before quickly jabbing Azula in the shoulder and throat. Azula backed up, holding her throat and coughing.

"You…sneaky little…whore." Azula coughed.

Katara smiled and shrugged, "I'm only here for the boy's entertainment."

Azula jumped on top of Katara. They both fell to the floor, throwing punches and kneeing each other. Katara got off of Azula and grabbed her by the hair, she lifted her up from her hair. Katara wiped some blood from her lip and smirked at Azula as she pulled her hair out.

Azula screamed loudly and held her new bald spot, "You cunt!"

Katara picked the hairs off of her hand, "You know, you have a horrible vocabulary for a fifteen year old." Katara wiped more blood off as she left Azula there crying and screaming.

Zuko got threw the crowd and walked to Katara, "Holy shit!"

Katara smiled at him.

"You're bleeding," Zuko said, putting a hand on her cheek. The crowd dispersed and laughed while walking away.

"I'm fine," Katara smiled. Zuko took Katara's hand, "Come on. We're going to the nurse."

Katara whinned the whole way to the nurse, telling Zuko she was fine, it was just a scratch, etc, etc, etc…

Zuko opened the door to the nurses office and let Katara walk in first before him.

"Ah! Zuko! It's been a while," The nurse walked out from behind the curtain.

She was tall with long black hair, put up in a bun with two long curly strands framing her face, with bright green eyes. She wore red scrubs, had a lot of plastic bracelets on, and she wore black crocs.

"Hey, Mrs. Sato," Zuko said, pushing Katara towards Mrs. Sato.

Katara looked up at Mrs. Sato, "H-Hi."

Mrs. Sato looked down at Katara's lip, "I'm guessing Azula?"

"Yup," Zuko said, leaning his guitar case against the wall, "But, Katara kicked her ass!"

"No Teachers stopped them?" Mrs. Sato said as she walked to a cabinet and got out some cotton balls and some alcohol.

"Nope," Zuko looked at Katara, "She kicked Azula's, Mai's and Ty Lee's ass. It was fucking awesome."

"Watch your language, Zuko," Mrs. Sato said, walking to a bed.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Sato asked, pulling Katara to the bed with the supplies on it.

"Katara Jun," Katara said, laying down on the bed.

Mrs. Sato brought a small chair next to the bed and set the supplies on her lap when she sat down. She patted some alcohol onto the cotton ball, "This might sting."

"I beat Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee…I think I could handle a- HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!" Katara turned away from Mrs. Sato and held in her scream.

Mrs. Sato laughed, "Zuko, you choose a brave one."

Katara blushed and laid back down, "Will this hurt again?"

"Yes." Mrs. Sato smiled and dabbed more alcohol onto a new cotton ball.

"Fuck…"

* * *

Katara and Zuko walked out of the Nurses office.

"So, shall we go to the back of the cafeteria?" Zuko asked.

"Hey! What are you doing out of class?" A large security guard walked over to them.

"Uhh…We just got out of the Nurse's office. I ran into a pole and got a bloody lip." Katara said, pointing to her lip.

"Now that you're done. Get to class." The security guard said, crossing his arms.

"Okay!" Zuko took Katara's arm and pulled her in the direction of their room.

* * *

So, the teens didn't get to skip first period…or second, third, fourth, or fifth. When they got to fifth period, they were surprised to see Azula and Ty Lee sitting in the front. Azula had her hair in a side ponytail to hide the new bald spot, a black and blue throat, and a black eye. Ty Lee had a long cut on her arm, it wasn't that deep, it looked like she might have got it when her and Mai fell into the lockers. Katara waved at them as she passed by them with Zuko walking in front of her.

Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at Katara and Azula looked down. Zuko and Katara took two open seats at an open table in the back. Katara looked up as a hand landed on her table.

"I heard what you did to Azula," the girl had long black hair put into a high ponytail, with two thick braids framing her face. She wore a dark green shirt with a panda skateboarding on it, purple and green skullcandy headphones around her neck with jeans and neon orange converse. She had pale skin with pale green eyes.

"Thanks, I'm Katara," Katara held her hand out.

"I'm Toph," Toph didn't shake her hand, "I'm blind, just to let you know…since you're holding your hand out."

"How did you know?" Katara looked at her hand.

"My other senses are simply to amazing for words," Toph shrugged, "Hey Zuko, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy working at the tea shop all summer," Zuko said. Toph took a seat in front of Katara and Zuko's table.

"Enough money for the car yet?" Toph asked.

"Almost, just a few hundred more." Zuko said, taking out a sketchpad.

"Nice," Toph nodded, smirking. A teenager about 16 walked into the class and ran to Toph.

"Hey baby!" He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

The boy had spiky dark brown hair, white skin, beautiful gray eyes with an orange shirt with a blue arrow winding around it, black jeans, and orange crocs. He had a tattoo on his wrist that said 'Just Breathe,' and a tattoo on the back of his neck that said 'Appa and Momo' in cursive. He looked very interesting.

"Katara, this is Aang," Toph said, smiling at him.

Aang looked at Katara and put a hand out, "Toph told me what you did to Azula. I'm happy you did it because I was about to beat the shit out of her!" Katara shook his hand.

"No, you weren't!" Toph laughed.

Aang smiled a toothy grin, "Shut up, Toph."

Toph punched Aang on the shoulder and smiled.

"Ouch," Aang rubbed his shoulder and smiled.

"Class!" A large muscular teacher walked in. He had gray spiky hair, but was bald on top, had a gray beard that disappeared under his lip. He had tan skin with a few age spots on him. He wore a green casual button down shirt with black casual pants, a black belt, and black loafers.

"If you have a sketch pad, great. If you don't, get one from the box in the back." Bumi said.

Toph raised her hand.

"Oh! Hello Toph! How are you?"

"Fine Mr. Bumi. Since I am blind, I do not think I can draw. Am I correct?" Toph said, dumbly.

"You're drawing. Don't use your blindness as a way to get out of this."

The class laughed as they got up and got their sketch pads from the back of the class.

"Now! Today we will be drawing something for the holiday season!" Bumi snorted.

"What holiday season?" Ty Lee asked.

"The season of coming back to school! Or you can draw something you liked about the summer!" Bumi smiled.

Katara opened her pad and stared at the first blank sheet. Well, she didn't have anything to be thankful for in the school…except her new friends. And the only thing she had to be thankful for during the summer was meeting Zuko…She smiled as she knew what to draw

* * *

The teens were drawing what Mr. Bumi assigned them to draw. Toph was done with hers, Aang was working hard on his (with his tongue sticking out the whole time), Zuko was trying to sneak a peek at Katara's but she kept moving his face away from hers, and Katara working her heart out on this.

"What are you drawing, Katara?" Toph asked.

"You'll see," Katara said, pushing Zuko's face away again.

Toph turned her head toward her and waved her hand in front of her face.

Katara laughed, "Sorry." Katara whispered what she was drawing into Toph's ear.

* * *

"Alright. We have fifteen minutes left of class. How about we present what we've drawn?" Bumi said, getting up from his desk and walking to the front of the class.

"Oh! Yes! That would be wonderful Mr. Bumi!" Ty Lee smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Well, since you're so enthusiastic about it, why don't you go first Ty Lee?" Bumi said, a little annoyed.

Ty Lee frowned and got up, she walked to the front of the class with her drawing. Ty Lee held up the picture, it was a Pink Dodge Charger that had two black stripes going across the top of the car. The drawing generally fucked ass, Katara laughed. As did Azula. Ty Lee glared at Azula as she explained why she drew this.

"This is my baby! Her name is TyTy Junior! My daddy bought if for me since I caught him and our maid having sex in the pool." Ty Lee giggled as Bumi face palmed himself.

"That was," Bumi sighed, "wonderful Ty Lee. Anyone else?"

The class went on to tell about their drawing. Some of the kids were excellent drawers, others just made stick figures.

It was Toph's turn. She walked up and showed everyone her drawing. It was a perfect circle.

"My boyfriend taught me how to do this over the summer. I'm thankful for my blindness because I can do this and still be impressive!"

Only a few people laughed, Katara guessed it's the people that actually knew Toph.

Next was Zuko. He drew the sign for the airport. Katara blushed, she knew instantly what it was.

"Uh - the reason I drew this is because I met someone amazing over the summer. She is truly a wondrous sight. She isn't my girlfriend…but I wish she was…" Zuko looked down blushing before looking up at Katara.

Zuko sat down next to Katara as Bumi called her up. Katara stood in front of the class, very nervous. She really didn't know why. She's been in front of crowds before. Why does it bother her now?

Katara held up her drawing. It was a portrait of Zuko.

"Well…ummm…I'm…embarrassed. Uhh, this is Zuko. I met him during the summer," She looked down at her drawing, "He's quite a unique specimen. You don't fine someone like this anywhere. And, well…I'm working at the tea shop with him and his uncle. I'm happy I met him because…"

Katara thought for a moment and looked up at Zuko, "I'm happy I met him because he likes me for my weird corks, my annoying singing, and my messy hair…"

Zuko and Katara stared at each other before Toph said, "Time to FAP!"

The class laughed and Katara walked back to her seat.

Aang got up next. It was a drawing of one of his tattoo's and something else. The first one said 'Appa and Momo,' which was the tattoo on the back of his neck and the other one said 'One Step At A Time. 7-11-12."

"These are the two tattoo's I got in my brother and nephews memory. They died in a plane crash coming to visit me on July Eleventh. Me and my brother were very close. His name was Appa, his sons name was Momo. The Appa and Momo one I have on the back of my neck. The other one I have on my right foot." Aang looked down.

"Aang…you were suppose to draw something happy that happen this summer." Bumi said, a little sad. Bumi knew Aang outside of school, his father and himself are very close. He heard what happened with Appa and visited Aang a lot over the summer to make sure he was okay.

"Oh…was I?" Aang asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Bumi sighed.

"Oops." Aang laughed and walked back to his seat. Toph gave him a hug.


	10. Chapter 10: Singing in the Rain

**Chapter 10: Singing in the Rain**

Zuko piled through Katara's CD collection in the car as they drove to his uncles tea shop. Katara just finished eating the last of the chips in the small bag of Doritos as Zuko whined about how her music sucks.

"Hey! As I recall, you liked some of my CD's!" Katara smiled and took another bag of chips (Cheetos Jalapeño) out of a grocery store bag, keeping on hand on the steering wheel.

Zuko laughed as he saw Katara try to open the chips bag with her teeth.

"Wait," Zuko took the bag from her and opened it, "There."

Katara smiled and thanked him, taking it from him and taking a bite.

"Back to the music thing," Katara turned off the radio, "If you don't like my music, bring some of your CD's."

Zuko smirked, "I doubt you will like my CD's."

Katara smiled, "Never know until you try!"

Katara pulled into a parking spot in front of the Tea Shop, "Let's go make some _money_!"

XXX

The next six hours was full of no bathroom breaks, full tables every second and sweat…lots and lots of sweat. Katara closed the door as the last customers walked out. She locked the door and turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed.' Zuko sat down at a table and leaned his head onto it.

"Jeez, Uncle, why do we have to be open so late?" Zuko groaned and stretched.

Iroh laughed a little as he swept the shop, "Nephew, just be happy that we got such nice customers this time."

Zuko nodded, "Yeah."

"So, Iroh, what was the surprise that you were going to tell us about?" Katara said, walking to a chair next to Zuko and sitting down.

"Ah, yes! I am going to make you guess," Iroh smiled at them as he swept.

"Oh God," Katara banged her head on the table.

"Uncle, come on! We just worked six hours non-stop!" Zuko complained.

Iroh smiled and nodded, "And you guys did a good job! But that isn't going to change my mind."

Zuko sighed and got up, "Going to the bathroom. Katara, just guess random shit so he'll have a little fun."

"Language, Zuko!" Iroh rolled his eyes. Zuko waved him off as he walked to the bathroom.

Katara picked her head up and thought for a moment, "Ergh…uhhh…hmmmm….you made a new tea that has never been created before?"

Iroh shook his head.

Katara put a finger on her chin, "You…are…going to…paint?"

No.

"Decorate?"

No.

"Turn this into a restaurant?"

Close.

Katara made a weird face, than her face lit up, "You bought a new location for the Tea Shop! Oh, and you're going to make it into a restaurant!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Iroh laughed.

Zuko walked out and sat next to Katara.

"Wash your hands, Nephew?"

"Of course!" Zuko coughed. Zuko looked at Katara who raised an eyebrow.

"Be right back." Zuko ran back to the bathroom as Katara and Iroh laughed.

XXX

Katara lay in her bed, staring at the digital clock that was sitting next to her. It was 12 am. She got back 2 hours ago and she can't sleep. She wondered if Zuko was still awake. She got her phone from her night stand and unlocked it. She texted Zuko:

_Hey, you awake? -K_

_Oh, I only wish sleep would overcome me right now. -Z_

_Lawlz can't sleep either? -K_

_Nope. The whole house is asleep, but I seem to be wide awake. -Z_

_Same here :/ wanna hang out? :D -K_

…_It's midnight. -Z_

_So? That's when we can do all the awesome shit! -K_

…_what awesome shit? -Z_

_Uhhmmm…like…go really fast on the highway? XD -K_

_Oh yeah, that soooooo bad, Katara. XP -Z_

_Well, than you think of something than. -K_

_Well, we could always do the deed ;) -Z_

_Ahah, Ahah. No…well…no -.- -K_

_Fine! Ruin my fun! -Z_

_Gladly ;D -K_

_So why don't you think of something fun? -Z_

_Hmmm…I got a good idea for this weekend! -K_

_And that issssss…? -Z_

_Let's invite Toph and Aang over for a sleepover! -K_

…_that is actually not a bad idea. -Z_

_IK! ^^ -K_

_Well, I'll see you tomorrow Katara. -Z_

_Wait! What about tonight? -K_

_See you later, Katara. -Z_

_Ooooohh, you're an…an…. -K_

_A what? ;) -Z_

_ASEXYJERKWHOIMGOINGTODOSHITWITHTOMORROW! -K_

_What? The message cut off after going! -Z_

_**5 minutes later**_

_Katara! Answer me! -Z_

_**Another 5 minutes**_

_Katara! T_T… -Z_

_HONORRRRRRRRRRR! -K_

…_you're a bitch ._. -Z_

_Love you too, Zuko the pussycat! ;) G'night! -K_

_Katara! What did you write!? Katara! -Z_


	11. Chapter 11: My First Kiss

**(A/N: The song Zuko will be singing to Katara is on my profile, and the points where he sings (if you get confused.) So if you wanna listen to the song while you read the lyrics, go ahead. :D thank you for your time!)**

**Chapter 11: My First Kiss Went a Little Like This**

The rest of the week went by with no problems from Azula, Mai or Ty Lee; then rolled Friday; tomorrow was the day GranGran's funeral was taking place. Pakku had Gran Gran cremated and brought her over to Cali today. Hakoda picked up Pakku from the Airport, Sokka in the back seat talking to his new girlfriend on the phone.

Pakku held Gran Gran's Urn on his lap, "Sokka, how is college going?"

Sokka said something to the girl on the phone and hung up, "College is going good. Made a few friends, Katara and I are having some of our friends over Sunday night since there isn't any school Monday."

"Is the house big enough?" Pakku asked, turning a little and looking at Sokka.

Hakoda smiled, "Trust me. The house is big enough."

* * *

Katara wiped her brow as she poured 2 cups of Jasmine Tea. Her mind was preoccupied on other things at the moment, but she was at work, so she couldn't just stop and daydream. Katara went to get the steamed dumplings out of the pot and set them on a plate. She put the cups of tea on a tray with the dumplings next to it. Katara walked to table 5 and set the tea and dumplings down.

Katara forced a smiled, "Enjoy your meal."

The couple thanked her and started to eat. Katara nodded and walked past Zuko, who was talking to a customer. Katara didn't even notice who the customer was.

"Jin, can you please just order something?" Zuko sighed, looking at Katara as she walked by him without a word.

"I don't know…everything on here will go to my thighs." Jin looked at the menu.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You ordered donuts last time you were here…I don't think it really matters what you order."

"Are you calling me…fat?" Jin looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

Zuko just stared at her, "Am I suppose to care what I call you?"

Jin crossed her arms and got up, "Horrible service. I would like to talk to the manager."

Zuko put his hand in his face and sighed, "In the back room, to the left."

Jin rolled her eyes and walked to the back. Zuko looked around the shop to see a couple leaving. The only people that were left already had their food. Zuko looked at the counter and didn't see Katara.

_I wonder where she is, _Zuko thought.

Zuko walked to the back to see Jin walking into the manager, Iroh's, room. Zuko walked out the back door and saw Katara sitting on a bench next to the door.

Zuko closed the door behind him. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her shoulders shaking. Her hands were on the edge of the bench, clutching them as she shook.

"Katara?"

"Can…can you tell Iroh that I have to…to go?" Katara tried to keep her voice calm.

Zuko nodded, "Of course."

Katara got up, not looking at Zuko, "…The funeral is at twelve tomorrow…At Graveside Memorial…Please be there."

Zuko nodded and was going to put a hand on her shoulder but she walked past him and into the Tea shop.

Zuko sighed as he heard his uncle call him when Katara opened the door.

* * *

It was closing time; Zuko changed the "Open" sign to "Closed" and helped his uncle with sweeping the tea shop. It was silent as they swept, Iroh a little concerned about his nephew, Zuko just staring at the floor as he swept.

* * *

Katara woke up at 4:30 am. She tried going back to sleep, but it never happened. By time she looked at the clock it was 5:30 am. Katara pushed herself out of bed and stretched. She put her hair in a messy bun and got up. She picked workout clothes out of her closet, a black sports bra with black sweat pants; she got a pair of panties out of her dresser. She put them on and picked up her cell phone. She tucked it into her sports bra. She got her sneakers out of her closet and tied them onto her feet.

She got her home key and walked out the door. She needed to run. She needed to get things off her mind. She locked the door behind her and headed out. She was going to go around the block…how many times? She doesn't know, but she knows as many as it takes to get her mind off of…well…everything. She walked down the driveway and started to run.

_I wonder if what Jin and Jet told me at school was true._

_**Katara walked out of fifth period, Zuko following behind her. "I'm gonna go get us some subs. I'll be back here in fifty-five minutes."**_

_**Zuko smirked, "Can't I just skip? Come on...I'll be your best friend!"**_

_**Katara giggled as she and Zuko walked to the front of the school, "You already are my best friend."**_

"_**I'll…do whatever you want?" Zuko scratched the side of his eyebrow.**_

_**Katara stopped and looked at him, "…Whatever?"**_

"_**Yup! Whatever!" Zuko nodded and smiled.**_

"_**I'll think about what I want you to do," Katara smiled, "Go get your things; I'll drive around to the bleachers." **_

_**Zuko put an arm around her in a small hug than ran to get his stuff, "Be there in 15 minutes!"**_

_**Katara giggled and waved as he ran to another part of the school. Katara turned around and bumped into someone.**_

"_**Sor-" Katara looked at who it was.**_

"_**Were you about you about to say 'Sorry'?" Jet smiled at her, "I don't think sorry will make it up to me; How about a kiss?" Jet moved in a little, puckering his lips.**_

_**Katara turned away from him, to then bump into Jin.**_

"_**Hello there," Jin put on her cat smile.**_

_**Katara sighed, "I'm not going to be able to walk away until you guys talk to me. Am I right?"**_

_**Jin smiled, "You betcha! Now, listen, I've been friends with Zuko for a long time and-"**_

"_**You haven't been friends with Zuko for years, Jin." Katara crossed her arms.**_

_**Jin's eye twitched, "If you let me finish."**_

_**Katara raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Now," Jin smiled, "I've been friends with Zuko for a long time and I'm just looking out for him. I don't think you are a good influence on him. I mean, you made his sister beat him up for beating her up."**_

_**Katara stared at her, shocked, "I…he…what?"**_

_**Jin looked at her, an innocent look on her face, "Oh, he didn't tell you? I thought he would have told his best friend. Well, I'm just saying, I think you two should stop being friends. I mean, you are putting his life in danger."**_

Katara shook her head and glared ahead of her.

"_**I…Why are you telling me this?" Katara said, trying to walk away. **_

_**Jin stopped her and smirked, "Because you and him will never happen. He just sees you as an easy whore. Let me guess, he told you his 'sob story', right? About how his mother left him with his father and now his father abuses him. Hah, he even told me that so I would sleep with him."**_

_**Katara smirked a little, "So, you slept with him?"**_

_**Jin looked at her, "Yeah, so did another girl. Mai I think her name was, that emo girl who hangs out with Azula."**_

_**Katara smiled, "Thank you for telling me this, but I think I can handle myself." Katara pushed Jin aside and ran to her car.**_

Katara slowed down a little, frowning.

_I can't believe I'm thinking about this shit…I know Zuko isn't like that. Ugh! This is so cliché! Some girl tries to ruin the one relationship I have!_

Katara's eyes hardened, she started to run faster.

_Next thing I know she's going to start spreading rumors about me sleeping with countless guys at my old school._

Katara could see it going down in her head. Jin teaming up with Azula to spread rumors about her sleeping with so-and-so and that other so-and-so. Katara slowed down to a stop and started to laugh.

* * *

Katara sat in front of the TV in the family room, waiting for everyone to get up before she got ready. Pakku got up first, saying hello to Katara as he walked to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. He sat with Katara and talked about her job and about him starting his job in Cali.

Hakoda woke up an hour later, 9:30. He got some left over coffee that Pakku made and sat down with them. The adults didn't know what they were watching; Katara just stared at the TV, smiling when something funny came up.

Sokka woke up last, at 11.

"Dude, why is everyone up so early?" Sokka asked, coming down the stairs.

Everyone looked at him, a little annoyed/sad.

"Oh," Sokka rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, yeah, right."

* * *

Katara took her own car to Graveside Memorial. She parked near the site they were burying GranGran and parked. She stepped out and gasped at the sight she saw. Zuko was standing there, under a large oak tree; dark red button down dress shirt, black dress pants, loafers, and a black tie.

Katara smiled a little and walked over to him, "The tie is a bit too much…And I know those are your father's loafers."

Zuko looked down and smiled, "Sorry, never been to a funeral before; and yes, these are my father's loafers." Zuko was about it take it off the tie but Katara stopped him.

"Don't…I like it," Katara smiled. Zuko flushed a little and fixed his tie, or at least try to.

Katara giggled, "Let me." Katara set her keys in her purse and handed it to Zuko to hold.

"Really?" Zuko said, looking at the purse.

"Either take it or your tie doesn't get fixed." Katara stated, smirking.

Zuko rolled his eyes and took her purse. Katara smiled and straightened his tie.

"…No black?" Zuko asked. Katara was wearing a sea green knee high dress with white wedge heels.

Katara shook her head and continued to fix his tie, "My Gran Gran wouldn't want me to dress like everyone else."

Zuko stared at her as she finished with his tie, "There." Zuko handed Katara back her purse.

"Thanks." They both said. They smiled a little.

* * *

The ceremony was nice. A lot of people showed up, not shocking to Katara. Her grandmother touched a lot of people's lives. Her father and Pakku said a few things before they ended the ceremony.

* * *

The car ride was silent and full of elevator music. Zuko could only find one channel on the radio that would work. Katara dropped Zuko off at his house. He took his key out and unlocked the door; went to the kitchen, got a Coke than went to his room. Azula tried to make a remark to him, but he ignored her as he walked to his room.

* * *

Zuko stayed in his room for the rest of the day, he wanted to text Katara but he didn't really know what to say. He gathered up his courage and took his phone out and sent Katara a message.

**Hey. –Z**

Zuko closed his phone and looked at the digital clock. **11:23. **Zuko sighed and closed his eyes as he laid down on his bed.

_Katara, you were fine all week, what happened? Ever since you got to the tea shop yesterday, you acted weird. _Zuko turned onto his side and sighed.

**Hey Zuko –K**

**Are you alright? –Z**

**There is no real answer to that –K**

**Is there anything I can do? – Z**

**Sing to me –K**

He knew exactly what to sing.

* * *

He went downstairs and got his father's keys to the Audi. He made sure he had his driver's license. He put his guitar in the trunk and pulled out of the drive way. He drove to Katara's house.

* * *

Katara took her sandals off and put her feet in the pool water. She sat down and let her feet soak. Her brother told her to come to the back yard. She wondered why. A breeze passes by and she shivered. She was about to get up when a blanket was draped around her. She looked up and saw Zuko with his guitar. He sat next to her and put his guitar on his lap.

"You never got to listen to the song I wrote you," Zuko scratched the back of his head. Katara looked at him and smiled a little.

He started to strum on his guitar. It was about thirty seconds of beautiful music before he started to sing:

"_I met her at LAX,_

_She is the greatest, _

_Girl I've ever-er met,_

_I like her,_

_Hope she likes me too,_

_Or else I'll start to boo hoo hoo!"_

Katara giggled a little and looked at the water.

"_She's the greatest girl,_

_I've ever-ever met,_

_She makes me wanna sing,_

_She makes me wanna dance!_

_I really like her,_

_She kicked Azula's ass!_

_If I ask her out,_

_I hope she says yes-yes!_"

Katara pulled the blanket closer to her and shivered a little, but she was still smiling. She didn't care right now; she only wanted to hear the song.

"_She's the greatest girl,_

_I have ever-ever met,_

_She makes me wanna sing,_

_She makes me wanna dance!_

_I really like her,_

_She kicked Azula's ass!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_"

Katara pushed some hair out of her face as she turned her head to look at Zuko as he sang. His eyes were closed, he was very concentrated on playing.

"_Her eyes are bright._

_She makes me laugh._

_Her favorite band is,_

_Evanescence._

_I get,_

_Nervous around her,_

_I don't know,_

_How to tell-el-el her._

_I like you,_

_Guess this song will do._

_It will tell you,_

_How much I re-ally like you._"

Katara stared at the guitar as he strummed on it. She saw how angelic his face looked as he played; how his fingers moved with the strings; how his knee moved up and down to keep with the beat. He played for another couple seconds before he started to sing again:

"_Your smile warms me up,_

_Like no fire ever could._

_You heart calms me,_

_Like cold water should._

_You're like a breath of air,_

_I feel secure in your care._

_You know I'm a real real real-_

_Dude, you are amazing!_

_You make my mind explode,_

_This song is getting good,_

_Or getting really old._

_I think you now know,_

_This song is about you._

_Now,_

_Will you please show me that smile I love?_"

Katara giggled and turned her body more towards Zuko as he smiled at her. She enjoyed watching him play. It was nothing like at the airport; he was a lot more into playing this song. He stared at her as he played the guitar for some odd seconds before singing again:

"_You're the greatest girl,_

_I've ever-ever met!_

_You make me wanna sing,_

_You make me wanna dance!_

_I really like you,_

_You kicked Azula's ass! _

_If I ask you out,_

_I hope you say yes-yes!_

_You're the greatest girl,_

_I've ever-ever met!_

_You make me wanna sing,_

_You make me wanna dance!_

_I really like you,_

_You kicked Azula's ass!_

_Yeah!_"

Zuko played a few more notes than stopped. They stayed silent, staring at each other for a few minutes before starting to lean closer to each other. Zuko put his hand on Katara's cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

Sokka walked up to the sliding glass door, his father standing behind him. Sokka smiled as Hakoda stared out in shock.

"Sokka we-" Hakoda was about to push past Sokka but he stopped him.

"Dad…let her. She's been more preoccupied with taking care of us than her own life," Sokka looked out at Katara and smiled, "She deserves this, Dad."

Hakoda looked down at Sokka and sighed, "But-"

"Dad, Katara is seventeen and has never been to a sleepover, had a first date, nor a first kiss. Don't ruin this for her, Dad…please." Sokka looked up at his father. Hakoda looked at Sokka than back out at Katara, who was blushing and smiling at Zuko. Hakoda nodded and pulled the shades down to give them some privacy.


End file.
